Harry Potter, to the roots
by HogmeadesFanfictionAndService
Summary: This is an AU about a harem, which Harry wil be part of. We a very interesting plot planned out, so stay tuned. This is going to be a long one. If you want to see what we are doing live, visit us at picarto: HogsmeadesFanService Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**About the authors**

We are basically just two dudes, who share familiar sexual interests. One evening we just had the crazy idea to write a fan-fiction, because of the amount we have read so far, but do not worry we will come up with everything on our own. Well, at least we try. Everything has already been done.

 **Chapter 1**

Harry quickly disapparates, taking Ron, Hermione and Luna with him, not knowing where they would end up. They flashed through the crack in space time and moved in the Tunnels, leading to the main Leylines. Suddenly they saw an exit, with no description to it.

Its exit proved to be one of the many portals in the Notre-Dame. Fortunately, the night had already fallen, so no visitors were roaming about the area. The Moon shed a dim light on the four as they recovered from the shock that disapparating usually brought with it. Especially for Harry, he never remained standing after traveling in a magical way.

The Seine calmly made its way through the city which normally was loud and energetic. It was almost as if the whole magical world suffered from the actions, taken by the Death Eaters. Like one big living organism which was falling into pieces. To crush such a beautiful night of joy in such dark times, was a crime against not only humanity but also magic.

Harry remembered Fleur telling him where she grew up. Specifically, he remembered Fleur telling him he was always welcome as he saved her little sister, Gabrielle. He hoped that offer was still open. "Guys, I might know where the Delacour Mansion is as I have been given an open invitation after the Tournament. It might be our best option for now." Hermione gave him a strange look, which Harry put down to him receiving such a thing. Then again, she got an invite for the summer holidays from Viktor. Harry remembered Ron's jealousy and couldn't help but smile at those good old times.

Aaah yes, those good old times. No war, no murders and a slightly less corrupt government (Harry remembered "Minister" Fudge).

"Unfortunately, I have not been there, because of Dumbledore's advice to stay home,", Harry pointed out," I would have loved to though." "This also means that you cannot disapparate to it?", Luna asked. "No, unfortunately not." "Maybe you should have, Fleur would certainly have been very happy", Hermione sneered. She almost seems envious. "What do you mean by that, Hermione?", Harry carefully asked. "Oh, nothing", she exaggeratedly intoned. "Can we all leave this behind please?", Ron asked, "I am hungry!"

Of course, Ron's tummy had to come first. He still had a point. Luna suggests that they could go to the _W Montmartre_ , a hotel run by some good friends of Luna's mother. They started walking through the city of Love. It seemed very weird to be in another country, since all of them had only been to Ireland for the Quidditch World Cup. Except for Hermione of course, since she had already been to the Cote de Azur before.

They walked fast and always turning their head around to look for possible pursuers. Finally, they arrived at the _W Montmartre_. They went to the back and used the common used knock signal in the wizardly world on one of the bricks. It retracted backwards and revealed a face. "What do you want?", a cold voice asked. "We want to speak to the Veela", Luna replied. The door hidden in the wall opened quietly. Behind it stood an incredibly beautiful woman. She had huge breasts as fa as Ron was concerned. Her bottom was also very well shaped, Harry noticed. "Guys, this is the Veela", Luna explained, "she is my mother's aunt and currently, if I am not mistaken, almost 160 years old." Hermione gave Ron and Harry's look and rested it a bit longer on Harry than necessary. They in turn stared at their feet.

"It is alright my dears", the Veela amusedly spoke," you can call me Unatia." Gratefully for this Ron and Harry dared to look up again. "I am used to this you know,", Unatia revealed, "since my appearance is a Veela most of the times. It makes saving money very easy I must say." Everyone had a good laugh at that one.

"I am sorry for your brother Ronald Weasley. It is truly evil to just interfere at a wedding like this.", she continued, bringing them all back to reality, "But please come in if you will!" Luna went inside first, immediately throwing her stuff into a chute where it was automatically delivered to her own room. She followed directly afterwards. "At least you could have taken your shoes off,", the Veela yelled. "And now to you three,", she said, "unfortunately I have only two rooms left. Who of you can or want to sleep together?" "I want to sleep alone", Ronald exclaimed, not to the remorse of Hermione, who wanted to clear things up with Harry anyways. "You are not going to,", Harry responded, "Hermione surely wants her privacy. I will stay with you!" "Okay, fine." "NO!" Everybody turned around. Harry asked: "What?" Hermione shyly responded, whilst blushing, after a while: "I…I want you to sleep with me in my room, Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I...I want you to sleep with me in my room, Harry". The sentence echoed in the room and the stunned silence that followed this declaration was unbearable. After a short while, Harry found his voice again: "U…Uhh…are you sure Hermione?" "Eh…y…yes please, if you don't mind." "I don't mind, but why?" "I cannot tell you right now, but if you promise to sleep with me I shall tell you." "Alright then, if you insist", Harry sighed. Hermione felt a rush of pleasure flowing from her heart over her spine and into her whole body. "Harry, you are so sweet, thank you!" She then threw her and Harry's stuff into the chute, to make a point. Hermione pushed Harry up the stairs and around the corner. Ron just stood there dumbfounded. "Do you want to come with me for some tea, Ronald?" Unatia asked. "Yeah, alright. I have nothing to do so…Yes, please."

As Ron followed Unatia, Hermione and Harry shared a laugh at his expense. "He is fully entranced, isn't he", Harry asked. "It seems so, doesn't it. I wouldn't dare guess if it was by her natural Veela allure or the fact that she has the biggest pair of tits I have ever seen", Hermione said unabashedly. The blush on Harry's face told her that she and Ron weren't the only one who noticed it, though he seemed to blush more because of the fact she, miss Prim and Proper, said the word tits than that he actually seemed interested in them. She remembered the legend that men unaffected by Veela allure are attracted by someone else. Hermione wondered to herself who it was he was attracted to.

She grabbed Harry by the hand and let them to their room, which was miraculously marked with their names. Impressive magic. As it was already night outside, they left the wedding quite late, Harry presumed he would be told the reason she wanted to bunk in a room with him shortly. When they had entered and looked around for a bit, Harry altered that thought. This wasn't a room, this was a suite fit for kings . What looked to be small on the outside was so big on the inside, he thought you could fit the entire ground floor of 4 Privet Drive and then some in it.

Two King size beds were neatly put against a wall. They were arranged close together, but not too close for comfort. The opposite wall held huge windows, so that you'd get a beautiful view over the roofs of Paris as you woke up. Harry suspected, as there were no curtains, that they could be spelled to not let any light through. All in all, the suite looked entirely too modern for your average wizarding retreat. White was the dominant color in the apartment together with slate accents in the own bathroom. The living room was very spacious with two big couches in the middle, facing a large magic pit fire.

Harry went straight to the bathroom, as he had drunken a lot on the wedding party. Hermione, while alone, thought to herself as to why she was so weird around Harry lately. Harry finished up and left the bathroom to Hermione, as she also had to release her bladder. While in the bathroom, Hermione also put on her pajamas. She was so tired that the almost fell asleep on the toilet seat. She just made it to the bedroom, as she stumbled and landed on something soft. Harry meanwhile lay down on one of the beds. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He dreamed about aunt Petunia and the house at 4 Privet Drive. He was once again in the cupboard under the stairs. He felt something hot in his back and realized that the house possibly was burning. Fortunately the firefighters must already have arrived, since water dripped down his pants and onto the floor. Suddenly he passed out from the carbon monoxide and shook awake.

He was surprised by the time, since he had only been to sleep about an hour ago. Also he was surprised that it was truly warm under his blanket. Maybe there was an electric heater build in the mattress, which he might have activated in his sleep?

As he lifted the blanket, a dreamy Hermione crawled from underneath it and took his arm. She then stretched it around her neck and drifted into sleep again. Harry decided that it was best just to leave her like that, since they were really exhausted from the day.

Hermione also had a dream. She was somewhere in the Caribic, on the beach of a small island. Next to her was some guy which somehow seemed familiar, but she could not recognize him as his face was very dark, despite the hot sun shining from above. She decided that it was best to take his arm and wrap it around her neck since there was no other person on the island and she did not want to make him feel lonely. Somehow the sun was shining brighter than usual and she began to sweat, mainly around her private parts, since she had put on a black swimsuit. That, she realized, was not a good idea. She struggled to free herself from the arm, which she previously had put around herself. Finally, she succeeded, but the momentum of her force pushed her around, where there was a big, gaping hole. She could not do other than to stumble right into it and she fell.

Hermione stirred and looked around. The sun was shining a small strip of light through the curtain and right into her eyes. She stood up, just to discover that she had been laying on the floor. She had been laying between the two beds, but strangely more to Harry's side. As she stood up, she realized that she was not wearing the pants of her pajamas anymore. Furthermore, she realized that her own bed was completely untouched.

She went downstairs, just to find Unatia making breakfast for Ron. "You two surely were making a lot of sound last night", she greeted. "What do you mean, Unatia?", Hermione asked carefully. "Well, we heard a lot of screaming", Ron explained.


End file.
